The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to lenticular printing and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of enhancing lenticular printing processes and lenticular printing articles.
Lenticular printing is a technology in which a lenticular lens is used to produce lenticular images with an illusion of depth or object(s) motion as the lenticular image is viewed from different angles. This technology was created in the 1940s but has evolved in recent years to show more motion and increased depth.
In a common color printing process, a lens material which comes in a roll or a sheet is fed through an offset printing system at high speed. The offset printing system transfers an inked color image (offset) from a plate to a rubber blanket, then to the roll or the sheet.
During the last years, in order to remove the dependency in printing plates, digital printing systems have been adapted for lenticular color printing. In a digital press printing process inks are printed on top of each other to produce different hues. For example, green results from printing yellow and cyan inks on top of each other. In process color printing, a screened image, or halftone for each ink color is printed in succession. The screen grids are set at different angles, and the dots therefore create tiny rosettes, which, through a kind of optical illusion, appear to form a continuous-tone image. Halftoning can be viewed by examining a printed picture under magnification.